It Takes Time To Heal
by mizugurl01
Summary: Natsume Hates Mikan because of her cheerfulness. While he adores the 'Masked Lady'. Little does he know that they're the same person.
1. Chapter 1

My second attempt on making a Natsume x Mikan. Please Read and Review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**It takes time to Heal**

**Chapter 1**

It's true, isn't it? It always takes time to heal. It takes time to heal a physical wound, or perhaps a broken heart. Whatever the wound is, it always takes time to heal depending on how bad the damage is.

You can't command the pain to just go away, can you? Like what some people say, when it is time, it is time. You need to wait for it to heal. But it sure won't heal if you do nothing.

0o0o0o0o0

A little girl was sitting on the swing looking at her pink bunny. She was rocking herself back and forth.

A little boy was standing somewhere not far from the little girl.

He doesn't have anyone to play with. He doesn't like mingling with other children. But this girl is different. She was also alone – like him. Of course he can't help but feel sorry for the girl since the girl's just like him.

He approached the little girl.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi." The little girl said with a small smile.

"Why are you alone by yourself?"

"Well… my family just moved here and I don't know anyone else."

"I see." Silence was there again.

"…"

"…"

"Umm… By the way, you can call me Mi-chan."

"Okay Mi-chan"

"So what can I call you?"

"Natsume. Just plain Natsume."

She gave him a big, cute smile. "Natsume! So do you want to come over to my house? We could play there!"

"Uhh… I don't know-" he was cut off when he felt a small, warm hand took his. His eyes widened as he look at his hand taken by Mi-chan's.

"C'mon! We don't have all day!" she excitedly said.

They entered the little girl's house. It was like a mansion.

"This is your house? It's as big as ours!" She giggled.

Mi-chan pulled Natsume inside the house.

"We have ice cream inside the fridge. Want some? It's delicious! Plus, it's chocolate flavored and we could put strawberries on top!"

"Uh, I don't really like sweet foods. So… I guess I'll pass…." She pouted.

"Y-you don't like it? W-well perhaps we can just-"

"But I'll try to eat one!" He said quickly since he can't stand seeing his new friend pouting and being sad.

"R-really?" her face lit up. "Oh that's cool! You know, I love chocolates and strawberries!!!" She pulled Natsume in the kitchen.

"I-I can't reach the ice cream" She sadly said to her friend.

"I'll help you." But since he also cannot reach the ice cream, he decided to just carry Mi-chan. Fortunately, it worked.

They then happily ate the chocolate ice cream topped with strawberries.

"Delicious, isn't it?" She said to Natsume.

"Y-yeah." He didn't really like sweet foods.

"But you haven't even touched your ice cream." She said, teary-eyed.

"Sorry, it's just that…" But Mi-chan smiled at him and spooned the ice cream and put a strawberry.

"Try it or else we're over!!!" She pretended to be angry as she tried to put the spoon and the food inside Natsume's mouth.

Natsume sweat dropped. _Huh?! We're not even together! _He backed away from the pretending-to-be-angry Mi-chan.

"W-what are-" Mi-chan put the food inside his mouth and he had no choice but to eat it.

He swallowed the ice cream and the strawberry and surprisingly, it tasted good for him. He suddenly smiled at the taste.

Mi-chan anxiously looked at him. "So, is it good? Did you like it?"

He smiled widely at Mi-chan. "Yeah. I never thought that chocolate and strawberries tasted good together!" He said asking for more.

Mi-chan chuckled and gave Natsume another serving.

Natsume watched Mi-chan excitedly and happily serve him.

Since that day, he loved chocolate and strawberries. And since that day, his most favorite food is chocolate and strawberries. And it has a reason. It's because of his new friend, that his opinion about sweet foods changed.

0o0o0o0o0

Natsume always played with Mi-chan. Mi-chan is the only person that he loves to play with.

But of course, since Mi-chan is a sweet, kind-hearted little girl, she made many friends and that made Natsume jealous. Jealous, because he wants Mi-chan to play with him only. But he just can't blame _his _Mi-chan because it's her nature to be sweet and kind.

He even learned to be overprotective about Mi-chan.

Mi-chan, on the other hand, is thankful that she had a friend like Natsume.

The two always get along together.

"Hey Natsume isn't this flower cute?"

"Nope."

"What?!?! But It's beautiful!!!"

"I don't think so."

Okay, so maybe NOT always but atleast most of the time.

They sometimes sleep over at each other's house. They love sleeping over at each other's house.

They even share only one bed. But of course, there's still no malice since they are just kids.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aaw... Natsume, isn't that necklace pretty?"

"What? Where?"

"The one over there. See it? Cute, isn't it?!" She said, pointing to an expensive-looking-but-very-pretty necklace.

"Oh, that? Yeah." He simply said.

"Aww... " Mi-chan kept on looking at the other necklaces while Natsume went to saleslady.

When he came back, he was holding a cute pink box.

"Oh, hey, what's that you're holding?" She pointed to the box, he's holding.

"Oh, this? It's for you." He scratched the back of his head.

"Eh? For me? Really?" She said questioningly.

"Yeah." He handed Mi-chan the box. She took it.

"But what for?"

"Because you said you like it." he looked at the ground. "And because I thought it would make you happy." He said hinding his blush by his bangs. "But if you don't ;ike it, throw it away or something. Do whatever you like with it."

"Are you kidding? Throw it away?! No way! I love it!!! Aww.. arigato, Natsume!" She hugged her friend. Natsume blushed madly.

"H-hey! I'm gonna add that to your list of debts!"

"Eh? But I didn't have any debts!"

"Well, now you do." Mi-chan looked at him and smiled mischiveously. Natsume looked at her, confused.

"Oh? Then I know how to pay you." She said as she gives Natsume a peck on the cheek.

Natsume blushed madly. No matter how hard he tried, he still can't hide the fact that he was blushing madly.

Mi-chan chuckled at his reaction. She wore the necklace and it looked beautiful on her. It was as if it was made perfectly for her.

"It looks good on you." Natsume said, still blushing slightly.

"Arigato." She smiled.

Since then, she always wore the necklace.

0o0o0o0o0o0

One day, Natsume is walking in a forest with his friend, Mi-chan. They are talking and laughing here and there.

"Hey, look at the big tree! It looks really beautiful."

"Yeah." But Natsume wasn't looking. He was looking at the a beautiful flower. A flower that is just perfect for Mi-chan.

"Wait here. I'll get something." And Natsume walked towards the flower.

After a few minutes…

"Hmph! Natsume has left for already a few hours now!" (of course, she still doesn't know what's the difference between hours and minutes.)

"Hmmmnn… perhaps I'll just climb the tree all by myself!" she said to herself as she climbs tree.

After a while...

"These flowers are enough for _my _Mi-chan."

"N-Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eh? What's that?!?!?!"

"Natsume!!!!! H-help me!!!!!!!!"

"M-Mi-chan?!? "

He ran to the place where she heard Mi-chan scream. He saw Mi-chan on one branch of a tree crying since she can't go down.

"Natsume!!! I'm gonna fall! I-I might die!" She said exaggeratedly.

"Hang on!!! C'mon, jump and I'll catch you!"

"What if you don't? I'll fall and I'll hit my head and there'll be wounds and blood will be spilled all over!! And—and..." She started to cry again as she thinks of all the bloody things that might happen to her.

Natsume sweatdropped. "What are you saying?!?! I'll catch you!! I promise!! Don't you have trust on me?!"

"I do trust you but... Okay here I go..." she jumped from the branch of the tree.

Natsume tried to catch her. Fortunately, he caught her. But when he already had her in his arms, he fell out of balance.

Mi-chan was on top of Natsume. They both had their eyes closed. Mi-chan felt something on her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she saw Natsume's face under hers. It was then that she realized that the _thing _covering her mouth was Natsume's lips.

Her eyes widened. Just then, Natsume's eyes opened and also realized that Mi-chan's lips were covering his. He blushed.

Mi-chan pulled away. She was also blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry. Maybe I am too heavy that you fell out of balance."

"N-no. I just kinda slipped. You're not he- Ow!" He said clutching arm.

"W-what's the matter?! Are you hurt?" she said, worried.

"A little but it's okay."

"Let me see it." She looked at his wounds. His wounds were deep. Mi-chan's expression is in pain.

Natsume, seeing her expression, said, "Hey it's okay. I think you're the one that is not okay—" He clutched his wounded arm again.

"You're not okay!" she then concentrated on something. Natsume got confused on what she's doing. Her hand then started glowing and his wounded arm suddenly eased from pain.

When Mi-chan removed her hand from Natsume's arm, his wounds are healed. His jaws dropped in awe.

"H-how did you do that?" He said with a hint of confusion.

"I also don't know... It just..." she looked down.

Natsume looked at her and smiled slightly. He pulled her into a hug.

"Arigato, Mi-chan." Mi-chan smiled as well though Natsume couldn't see it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The village was on fire. Everyone panicked. Mi-chan doesn't know where to go. Her mother told her to run. But where? Her mother told her to run somewhere far. But if she run, how about her mother?

But she ran just to follow her mother's order... and to save her life.

But she was cornered... cornered by the angry fire.

She can't inhale oxygen anymore so she blacked out as the flames crept beside her quickly."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume returned to the now flaming village. Everyone was shouting. It was so noisy.

"Mi-chan!" he heard a scream.

_Oh, yeah. Mi-chan! Where is she? _He followed the voice.

He saw one of Mi-chan's friends facing a corner, shouting Mikan's name.

"M-Mi-chan!? Where is she? Is she safe" He shouted at the boy that is one of Mi-chan's friends.

"She's there!!"

Natsume tried to go there and save Mi-chan. But someone stopped him.

"I need to save her!!! Mi-chan!!!" He struggled to break free of the mans grasp.

"Run now, boy! We'll be the ones to save everyone here."

He trusted the men that told him that they'll save everyone.

And that's what his mistake.

He trusted those idiots.

But they died too.

Idiots.

When all fire is out, he went back to the village.

No one was there.

Everything turned to ashes.

_Mi-chan!_ He ran to where he thought Mi-chan is. He went to the place where Mi-chan's friend was a while ago.

But no Mi-chan was there. Only ashes and cold wind. But something shiny caught his eye.

There, half-buried in the ashes, is Mi-chan's necklace.

He looked at the ground. Tears fell from his eyes, wetting the ashes.

"Mi-chan... why?"

He continued to cry.

"MI-CHAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"MI-CHAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"H-hey! Natsume! You're having a nightmare!" Ruka shook Natsume's body to wake him.

Natsume opened his eyes. His face is stained with tears. Teras still flowing from his eyes.

"Ruka... It's just... a nightmare... isn't it?"

"It's just a nightmare... Now calm down and get back to sleep."

Ruka left.

Natsume sighed.

"Mi-chan... why?"

That's what happens almost every night. Natsume always dreams happy moments with his Mi-chan. Then the horrible event will appear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There it is!!! The first chapter of **It Takes Time To Heal**. Please review. Tell me if I'm missing some things. Tell me if liked it or not and what you liked the most and what you didn't like. Tell me the reasons why. Suggestions are welcome! Please review! I need to get atleast 10 reviews before I post the next chappie! Just so that I know if there are people that reads my fic! Flames are also welcome! zLike I alwys say, 'We need criticisms to keep us awake and so that we may see our weaknesses and so that we may correct them.'

That's all!

Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

I've. got... to. update... If I don't update now, when? So I'm updating now or never. Or else I'd die. Yay! Yay! I'm so happy! I'm very glad 'coz many readers loved the first chapter! Thanks to all who read this! And now, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it Please read and review!

Oh, and to those who reviewed here are some of my replies:

**jeje3693**: I guess this chapter answers your question.

**Samantha Sy**: Arigato! I've now updated.

**Nephie-chan**: I'm glad that you liked it. Well, they met again.

**Midnight Shadows Starlight Two**: Wow! Thanks for reading my story. Actually, I wanted it to be more dramatic but I guess I'll just add it on the other chapters.

**glenda23**: We'll see about that... Thanks for reviewing!

**ladalada**: I have updated!

**Cuna999**: Thankz for reading!!! I guess this chapter will somehow answer your question.

**Mican**: Yeah, something like that. Actually, I was thinking of that...

**the silent one**: Thankz! Because you reviewed, as a reward, I updated!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It Takes Time To Heal**

**Chapter 2**

It is just another boring day for Natsume Hyuuga. Tomorrow will be the start of another school year... another boring school year. He was now fifteen years old (and so are the others).

He looked at the clock. It says 7:30am. It's still too early. He usually wakes up at about 10:00am when there are no classes.

But since he is already wide awake, he decided to get ready for the day.

When he finished doing everything that he had to do, he searched for something in his drawer. There, he took out an antique-looking case. He held it gently and examined it before opening it.

He took out a necklace. The necklace was the one that Mi-chan used to wear.

Suddenly, all the memories came back to him. He felt a tug on his heart. It hurts so much whenever he remembers Mi-chan. _His _Mi-chan. He placed the necklace back on the case and sighed.

_Tomorrow will be the start of another day in Alice Academy. _He thought.

As you can see, he's been transferred to Alice Academy years ago. And just like before, he didn't make any friends because he doesn't want to trust anyone again. The only person he trusts is Ruka Nogi, his best friend.

He silently walked out of the door. He was greeted by his Ruka just as he stepped out of the door. He calmly greeted back.

"Ruka, we need to go to the Central Town."

"Oh? Why?"

"I need to get something important." Ruka, still confused about what he's saying, agreed anyway.

While they were on their way to Central Town, Ruka asked "What exactly do you need from Central Town."

"Something important." Ruka stared at Natsume, still confused. Ruka smiled.

"Whatever you say." They continued their trip to Central Town.

At Central Town, Natsume looked at every good stores he'll see.

He just stared at the items in the store. There are some things that made him interested and Ruka could see that. But none of the items seemed perfect for him.

Then, they entered a jewelry shop. The necklaces, earrings and even bracelets are all fabulous and expensive looking.

Nothing seemed to interest him until he saw a simple but elegant-looking bracelet with diamonds and is made of silver and with bits of rubies and emeralds. Atleast it's simpler than the others with big pearls and big stones.

He stared at it for a while. The saleslady saw him staring at the bracelet.

"You like that, sir?"

"..." He just stared at the bracelet. He didn't even look at the saleslady.

The saleslady took out the bracelet for Natsume to see clearly and closely.

"I'll take this." He said, not even bothering to ask how much the bracelet is. He didn't know that it costs expensively. (I can't state the exact cost because I don't know how to convert money sweatdrops)

He gave his card and off he went outside the shop, carrying a box with the bracelet inside it.

Ruka wondered why he bought such a thing like that. It's not like him to buy things like that.

But he didn't question Natsume anymore. Ruka knows that his friend knows what he is doing.

They went back to the dormitory.

"Ruka, is it okay if you leave me alone for a while? I just need to do something."

"Sure. I need to meet with my animal friends, anyway." He smiled at Natsume and walked away.

Natsume entered his room. He sighed. _Mi-chan..._

He went to his drawer and searched for the antique box again.

_It's your fifteenth birthday today, isn't it? _He smiled at the necklace thinking of Mi-chan wearing the necklace and imagining her wearing the necklace. His smile grew wider as he misses the old times. Then, he frowned.

_If only you were here..._ Of course he knows that Mi-chan won't even get a chance to wear the newly-brought bracelet. But he's still happy that he gets to greet her on her birthday.

_Happy birthday. _He stared for a long while. Then, memories of the horrible event flashed through his mind again. He looked down and let his bangs cover his eyes as tears slowly fall from his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It's the start of school year. Natsume walked side by side with his best friend.

Wherever he and Ruka passes, all the girls that see them either swoon or squeal.

He simply stared at them, not even caring about them. Not even caring about their presence.

"Stupid fangirls" Natsume said to Ruka.

"Yeah, they're annoying." Ruka agreed.

They continued to walk towards the school.

"C'mon give it to him!" somebody whispered.

"I-I'm afraid to be rejected!" another whispered back.

"You won't be rejected!" the first one replied.

"Okay, here I go..." The other one said, clutching at a homemade chocolate bar.

The girl walked over in front of Natsume and Ruka. The two stopped and looked at the girl blankly.

"U-uh... Umm... Natsume-kun, please accept this!" The girl tried to give Natsume the chocolate.

Natsume simply stared at the gift, "What the hell is that?" He asked not even caring about what the girl might feel.

"Umm... It's chocolate." The girl stuttered.

"I don't want that. Give it to other person." He walked past the girl.

"B-but Natsume! I thought you like chocolates?" The girl said at Natsume's back.

He stopped and said, "Not anymore. I don't like sweet foods." He simply said.

He took a few steps and stopped again. He turned his head to girl "And don't dare to call me Natsume ever again. Natsume-kun's enough but not Natsume alone." He cautiously said to the girl, his eyes narrowing. He started to walk again.

The girl had a frightened look on her eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" she said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

He didn't even stopped to acknowledge the girl's apology. The girl got so much embarassment that she dropped the chocolate bar and run away, crying.

As you can see, Natsume's opinion about chocolates and sweet foods turned back to hate because sweet foods reminds her of Mi-chan... especially chocolates.

He also doesn't like being called only 'Natsume' because they're not Mi-chan and Mi-chan is the only person that he allows to call him 'Natsume'... and of course, he also allow Ruka to call him Natsume.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the classroom, he was busy reading his manga when Narumi-sensei entered the room with a girl with two pigtails.

"Attention, please, class."

Everybody turned to Narumi-sensei.

Even Natsume looked up from his manga.

"This is Mikan Sakura. From now on, she'll be joining our family!!! Isn't that great?"

"Hi, I'm Mikan. I came in this academy to be with my best friend, Hotaru. Hope that you'll all be kind to me." She said as she bows down and waves at Hotaru. Hotaru simply stared at her and took a bazooka. Mikan sweatdropped.

"Okay, Mikan, sit anywhere you like." He smiled at Mikan who smiled back.

"Oh-look-at-the-time! I-have-to-attend-a-meeting!" He quickly said and then run outside the room.

Everybody sweatdropped at their sensei's actions except for Mikan who cheerfully smiled at everyone... and of course Natsume also didn't sweatdrop but instead, he just stared at the girl. He narrowed his eyes at the smiling girl.

Somebody with glasses raised his hand. Mikan looked at him and nodded.

"I'm Yuu Tobita. I have an alice of illusion. So, what's you alice?" Everybody got curious.

"Umm... I have a... an alice of..." She was getting nervous.

Suddenly, the door opened and Narumi-sensei appeared.

"Okay, let's start the election for president."

Mikan gave out a sigh of relief. _Nice timing, Narumi-sensei._

Natsume glared at the girl. Mikan saw Natsume glaring at him. She sweatdropped.

_W-What's the problem of this guy?! I don't even know him! Why is he glaring at me like that?! Waaah! I made an enemy on my first day of school!!!!!! _She asked herself, confused. As a result, she wanted to sit far away from the glaring boy. Unfortunately, there aren't any seats far away from him. Instead, she sat on a seat not very far near him but also not too close.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When the classes ended, Mikan made many new friends, including Yuu, Hotaru (of couse! She's still Mikan's best friend even though she's still a little cold), Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and many more.

Most of the people in their classroom liked Mikan. But there are some who didn't. It sure can't be helped.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Night came and Natsume just came back from a mission. He met with Persona under a big sakura tree. He was wounded because the mission sure was hard.

He weakly went to Persona. "I-I've done the mission." He said weakly as he walks past Persona but Persona stopped him.

"Wait. I want you to meet someone." Natsume turned to Persona. His eyes wandered to Persona's left side and noticed a girl in a black top and black skirt that stopped just above her knees. There were red flame prints on her clothes. She was wearing white boots and a white mask with the same red prints covers her face. Her hair was brown and was worn down and long.

"She's Saga, the Masked Lhady. Our healer."

"...?" Natsume looked at Persona, then to the girl.

"Do your job." Persona commanded the girl. Immediately, the girl walked to Natsume. Natsume just let the girl.

"Please sit down." The girl said calmly. He obeyed.

The girl touched his wounds her hand glowed in the process. Surprisingly, when she took out her hands, his wounds are healed and no sign of wounds can be seen.

Natsume's eyes widened. Persona smirked. The masked lhady simply stared at nowhere.

_Who is this girl? What is she? _He stared at the girl with disbelief.

_Mi-chan...?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's the next chapter!!! I hope you liked it! Anyway, does that answer your questions? Just associate the summary with this chapter and you are sure to get the answer to your question. But if you still don't get it, just tell me and I'll be glad to explain it!!! Tell me what you think of it! I need atleast five reviews before I continue... Thanks to those who reviewed! Any suggestions? Should I call The Masked Lhady simply 'Masked Lhady' or 'Saga'? Please tell me! Any questions? Please review! Flames are also welcome!

Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing guys! I really appreciate all your reviews!!! And now, I bring you the third chapter!!!!! Hope you like it!

Again, here are my replies:

**jeje3693**: I present you now the third chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy. brings out popcorn (Hotaru: Hey, this is not a movie!!!)

**proffesional**Thanks for reviewing! I am very happy that you liked my fic. Unfortunately, he doubts that it's Mi-chan.

**heya-gurl**Nice one! You are so totally right! Anyway, here's the third chapter. Please review!

**Nephie-Chan**Yeah! I also love the name Saga. But just like **mountainelements****' **suggestion, I'll use both! By the way, please read this chapter. This might answer your second question. Please wait for the next chapter because it will answer your second question. Thanks for reading!

**mountainelements**Thanks for reviewing. Actually, I know that 'lhady' is supposed to be 'lady' but I want it to have little twist in spelling. ' But since you have wished it, so shall it be! Tee Hee! Anyway, Thanks for suggesting! Hope you also like this chapter!

**musicandlyrics**Thanks for reviewing and for reading!!! I'm glad that you loved it.

**Cuna999**Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter!

**XxMEOWxMeWxX**Thanks!!!!!!! Thanks for your review! And thanks for cheering me up!!!

**ArDENTjoY**Ohkay! Thanks! Here's now the third chapter!!! 

**Crenou**Thanks... Oh, you're asking about Mi-chan??? You'll find out!!

**addicted2house**Thankz for reviewing!!!

**glenda23**No she didn't tell her real name to Natsume. She just said :" Umm… By the way, you can call me Mi-chan."... Tee Hee!

Mi-chan: Hey, stop imitating me!!!!! whacks the author on the head

Mizugurl01: Sorry... H-Hey you have no rights to do sumthin' like that!!! I'm still the author here!!!!

Mi-chan: But you still don't own me!

Mizugurl01: Oh... Oh, yeah. I do not own Gakuen Alice. I'm not rich enough to buy the show. Tee Hee!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It Takes Time To Heal**

Is it true that "To see is to Believe"? Once you see something, do you believe it right away?

Natsume doesn't know if he should believe in himself that it is Mi-chan or not.

He doesn't want to believe that it _is _Mi-chan because he knows in himself that his Mi-chan is already dead.

_But if it is not Mi-chan, who is it?_

"She has a healing alice. People that have healing alice are very rare. And of course, they are also very precious. She will be healing all the injured people that I send in missions." Persona stated to Natsume.

Natsume looked at Persona. He wanted to ask the real name of this girl. He wanted to know if this girl is her childhood best friend. He is hoping that it _is_ Mi-chan since he misses her so much. He wants to hug her and see her gentle smile again.

"Saga, I guess now you know each other. Now, you can go and rest."

"Thank you, Persona." She said calmly and softly as she runs off somewhere. Natsume watched the Masked Lady run off.

Natsume still can't stand up. Not because of the wounds since all his wounds were now healed. He can't move because of shock.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." He turned his gaze back to Persona. He stood up.

_Yeah, I think I've just seen one. But is she really just a ghost? But she touched me!!! There is no way that she is a ghost! _Natsume battled with himself in his mind.

"So, Natsume what do you think of her? She has a quite good alice, doesn't she?"

"I don't care." But Natsume does care. He wants to know who that girl is.

_Stop hoping, Natsume. Maybe she has an alice of healing but that doesn't mean she _is_ Mi-chan! But there's still a possibility that she _is _Mi-chan, right? _Natsume continued to think as he walks back to the dormitory.

Persona watched Natsume as he walks towards the dormitory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume woke up, his head aching. He was dreaming about the terrible events that had happened years ago again.

_My head is aching again... _An image of the Masked Lady appeared on his mind again for the fiftieth time since he woke up and for almost the thousandth time since he saw her.

_Could it be that the Masked Lady and Mi-chan are the same person??? But, there is a possibility right?_

Then, he remembered his dream again. The more that the images of his memory with Mi-chan appears on his mind, the more his hopes goes up that Mi-chan and the Masked Lady are the same person.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ohayo minna-san!" Mikan greeted the class with a cheerful smile.

"Ohayo, Mikan!!!" Almost everybody greeted back. Then, they started to talk and chat and laugh.

It was then that Natsume entered the room. He gave everyone a cold look. Mikan sweatdropped. His fan girls squealed with excitement although there is nothing to excite about.

Ruka followed Natsume as he walks towards their seats. Natsume's eyes stared at a certain girl called "Mikan".

He eyed her suspiciously as if she was hiding a precious gem in her eyes.

_If the girl with healing alice named Saga only showed herself just yesterday and this idiotic girl also appeared just yesterday, then there is also a probability that this girl is Saga. _He thought for a minute. Eyeing the poor, frightened girl.

_But the Masked Lady, as I can see, is a quiet girl. Not a loud, stubborn girl. But it's worth a try, right? If it turns out that the Saga girl and that idiot are the same person, then I shouldn't get my hopes up in seeing my Mi-chan anymore. Then my mind would be calm again._

He glared at Mikan. He approached the girl slowly. Everybody was watching.

Mikan, although she was very nervous and scared of what Natsume might do to her, still tried her best to smile sweetly at him.

"D-do you happen to need something from me?" She still managed to say as she smiles nervously.

He grabbed her bangs that fell on her face. He grabbed them roughly.

"O-Ow!" Mikan said as she feels the pain.

"I don't need any _thing _from you." He said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Then—" She was about to say something more but Natsume squeezed her hair more increasing the pain that Mikan is already feeling.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at Natsume. Yes, she is sometimes annoyed by Mikan's actions but whatever happens, Mikan is still her sweet, innocent best friend. But she also can't do anything. She knows that if she does something, that damn bastard might kill her friend considering that her best friend is a cowardly idiot.

"Just tell me, what exactly is your alice?" He said with anger in his voice.

"I- I don't..." He lifted Mikan higher. Tears threatened to fall from Mikan's eyes. The pain gives her difficulty to breathe.

"Don't answer me with stupid answers, idiot! I'm not playing with you!"

"I... I have..." Fire started to appear from Natsume's finger. He was obviously getting angrier and was ready to kill.

"N-nullifying a- alice..." she said weakly and out of breathe. Natsume stared at her weak figure.

He threw her on the floor. "If that is true then, show me your alice." He says as he throws a fireball towards her.

"Mikan!" Hotaru almost yelled, concerned that her best friend might be burnt.

"Look out!" The others shouted as the fireball goes near her.

Mikan simply looked at the fire. Suddenly, the fire went out. Everybody was amazed.

"W-wow! You really have a nullifying alice!!!" Yuu exclaimed.

Mikan got up and dusted herself. She took out a comb from the pocket of her blue skirt and brushed her bangs.

Natsume stared at her wide eyed.

She looked up at Natsume and stared at him for a while. They stared at each other for a while. Natsume stared at her with shock and anger in his eyes. Mikan stared at him blankly.

She was the first one to blink. Then, surprisingly, she smiled. She smiled sweetly at him. "You know, I forgive you."

Natsume looked away. "I don't need your forgiveness."

"But I still do!" She said cheerfully.

"Shut up. And stop smiling. It's annoying." He walked off towards his seat.

_So, that idiot girl and Saga are not the same. I knew it. But somehow... What the hell! Why am I disappointed??? I am not disappointed that that girl is not Mi-chan because she simply CAN'T be Mi-chan. She's... She's too annoying to be Mi-chan. Mi-chan was never like that!_

He glared at the still-smiling Mikan.

_But the good thing is I can still get my hopes up on seeing Mi-chan again. After all, that Saga girl might be her._

He took out a manga and started to read it although he could not concentrate on reading because images of the Masked Lady still appear on his mind.

_Mi-chan..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko both shouted at Mikan.

"Oh, guys! So was your day?"

"Oh it was fine!" Anna said happily. Mikan smiles at her.

"By the way, your alice is cool!" Nonoko said excitedly. _Although I don't think that so far, your alice is very useful. _Nonoko thought while sweatdropping.

"Thanks!" She loudly said as she smiles. It just happened that Natsume was passing by. He saw that smile of Mikan again that he thinks is very annoying. He glared at the girl.

Seeing that, Mikan sweatdropped and turned her back at Natsume.

_Oh my freaking gosh!!! Is he gonna kill me now??? But I'm too young to die!!! I feel as if somebody's still glaring at my back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! _She squeals in her mind.

"Uhh... Mikan, are you alright?" Anna says as she touches Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan felt shivers ran down her spine. "I'm sorry but what have I done to you!!!!!! Please don't kill me I still want to see the beautiful world!!!" Mikan said quickly. She was obviously scared.

"Huh?" Nonoko asked.

Anna giggled. "Relax, we're not gonna kill you." Mikan opened her eyes and looks around. There was no sign of Natsume. She gave out a sigh of relief.

"Oh... Oh yeah! For a second I thought you were a murderer named N..." She was about to say somebody's name but she felt the familiar feeling of being watched again. She shivered again.

"C- Can we just get away from here???" She pleaded her friends. Her friends looked at her confused but she gave them her puppy dog eyes look.

And obviously, they agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume was sitting under a tree reading his manga. Actually, no. He's not reading his manga. He can't concentrate. He was just sitting still like a statue.

It was very unusual because usually, he would hide somewhere so that Persona wouldn't find him. But now, here he is, exposing himself. He is even waiting for Persona.

Well, the only reason why he wants Persona to see him is because he is hoping that he might see the Masked Lady again.

Suddenly a shadow blocked the sun light that he receives.

He looked up to see Persona.

"Black Cat, you have a mission again."

Behind Persona stepped out a girl in black clothes and is wearing a mask.

Natsume smirked in his mind. _Just as I have planned..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay that's it!!!!!!! Hope you like it! Please review! Please give me suggestions on some sweet scenes. Please? Pwetty Pwease??? puppy dog eyes

LOL

Anyway, please review!!! Like it? Love it? Or Hate it? Please tell me!

Gosh! I'm so hyperactive today!!!!

Perhaps it's because of all your reviews! Thanks again for the reviews!!! Luv yah, guys!

Any suggestions? Any questions? I'll answer!

Arigato!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again to those who reviewed! Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**It Takes Time To Heal**

"Okay, this will be an easy mission for you, Black Cat."

Natsume just stared at Persona. Persona told Natsume about what he should do.

"Good luck. Just come back here in this place when you're done with the mission. Saga will be waiting here to heal if ever you have wounds." Those were Persona's last words before he disappears.

Natsume then looked at Saga and he stood up. They stared at each other for a while as if it is the first time that they see each other. Without saying a word, breaking their eye contact, Natsume ran off to where his mission is.

Saga stood there watching his figure disappear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume returned hours later.

_Damn you, Persona. You said that that mission will be easy. It was more like a death mission. _Natsume thought as he coughs and spits out blood.

Feeling someone's presence behind her, Saga turned around and found Natsume limping his way towards her.

Seeing that he is badly hurt, she rushed to his side and urged him to sit down.

She scrutinized him for a while. He has a lot of wounds and his mask was even torn into half. She looked at his face and gave him a look of sympathy since even his face was full of bruises.

Though he couldn't see well her face due to the mask that she is wearing, he can tell that she is giving him a look of sympathy.

"I don't need your sympathy. Just heal my wounds and this will be over and I can rest." Natsume spoke turning his head to his left, not looking at her.

Hiding her frown using her mask, she stopped for a while.

_How dare he command me just like that?! Can't he even say it nicely?! _She thought.

But she did heal his wounds, anyway.

She placed her hands on top of his wounds on his knee, then on the wounds on his arms, then, on top of his stomach.

At her touch, Natsume flinched a bit. Not that he doesn't like her touching him, but because her hands were so warm and soothing.

Finally, she was done healing his wounds except the cuts on his face.

She looked at him for a while. She examined the cuts and bruises on his face.

He has cuts under his eye, on the cheeks and even on the lips.

She placed her thumb on his bruised lips while her palm and other fingers were on his cheeks while the other hand was on the other side of his face.

He watched her as her hands glow. Feeling the warmth, he closed his eyes. He felt the pain go away as her hands stopped glowing.

Saga was about to pull her hands off of his face but Natsume placed his hands on top of hers. Obviously, she was surprised.

But she was more surprised of what he did next. Even I was shocked!

He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't know what came to his mind, but he did.

He then pulled her closer to him, making her lose her balance instantly and giving in to him.

Saga just stared at the ground wide-eyed. She was even afraid to move. She doesn't know what to say... or do.

There was an awkward silence.

Noticing the silence between the two of them, Natsume loosened her arms around her.

Saga looked up at him with a confused look as if asking him why he did such things.

He simply stared back at her, also shocked of his own actions.

He looked at her face. Then, his gaze lay on her lips. Her lips that looked so smooth and soft.

In a blink of an eye, he pressed his lips on her. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth and the kiss.

Her eyes widened. Heck, she couldn't even think properly.

_Wha- What is he doing? But... It feels right... I don't know why but it felt like the tenderness of his lips is familiar to me. Why?_

For a moment, Natsume thought she wasn't going to kiss back but he was surprised when he felt her kissing him back.

The kiss lasted for minutes. Then, when they were out of breaths, they pulled apart.

They stared at each other for awhile.

Natsume was the one to break the eye contact.

"I- I'm sorry." Natsume mumbled.

"It's... okay." She replied.

"We should go."

"Yes." And they parted going off to their respective places.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes is dangerously watching them, amused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the morning, Mikan woke up groggily.

Recalling the night's events, she blushed. (I guess now you know that Mikan and Saga, also known as the masked lady, is the same person.)

She dressed herself up and got ready for school.

She greeted everyone she passes by cheerfully although she is really tired.

Then from the corner of her eye, she got a glimpse of Natsume.

She lost her thoughts and absent mindedly, but not, dreamily stared at Natsume.

Natsume, seeing this, glared.

At their eye contact, Mikan blushed. Last night's scene flashed in her mind.

Natsume didn't notice the tinge of pink on her face.

The day passed by quickly. When classes ended, Mikan wandered around the school. She was walking happily alone, singing songs to herself when she came upon a large sakura tree.

Then, a scene flashed through her mind.

In her mind, she saw a little and a little girl playing happily. The girl was at the other side of the tree while the boy tries to tickle her

She recognized the little girl as herself but the boy... that boy... She knows deep inside her heart that that boy was a person that is very close to her... someone who was very close to her... but unfortunately, she couldn't see the face. The face was badly blurred.

Without her noticing it, a tear escaped from her eye.

She snapped back from her trance.

_Wha- What?! Why am I suddenly crying? Why is my heart aching? It feels like I need to see someone... That scene... The scene that I saw in my mind... Who was that boy? I... I don't remember any scene like that before. I don't remember a boy like that because the only person I remember being very close to my heart is Hotaru... and grandpa... but that boy... he seemed familiar to me._

Her heart started to ache as a flow of events went through her mind. There was always the boy in each scene but his face was blurred. She couldn't remember the boy. That boy...

"Saga." A voice pulled her out of her daze.

She wiped her tears away with her arm. She stood up and gave the person a questioning look.

"What is it, Persona?" she questioned Persona.

"The other people I sent on missions just came back and they're badly wounded. Change your clothes now and meet me at our meeting place."

She nodded as they disappear.

Natsume's POV:

"Natsume, are you okay?" Ruka said, concerned for his friend.

"Yeah." He said.

You see, that day Natsume has been daydreaming. Last night's events played back in his head.

He remembers her lips... those lips of hers.

_Those lips... Her lips were somewhat familiar to me. It gives off familiar warmth. They are actually like... like Mi-chan's..._

"Ruka, I need to go somewhere."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Just stay here. I need to be alone for a while, please." Natsume insisted on Ruka.

Ruka nodded and Natsume left.

While Natsume was walking somewhere in the woods, he heard a voice.

It was Persona's cold voice. He was about to walk away since he just wanted to be alone and rest.

"Saga." Persona said.

That name then, got his interest.

Persona started to speak again. Natsume followed Persona's voice.

He has to see Saga. He needs to talk to her. Talk to her about last night, about her. Yeah, mostly about her. He needs to know her better.

He needs to know if she really is Mi-chan.

When he heard Persona say 'Change your clothes', his face lit up. No, not because he's a pervert or something. His face lit up because he thought that he would finally see Saga's face... without the mask.

When he finally reached their voices, he saw them disappear before him. He didn't even see her face. He didn't even see her back.

He was, of course, disappointed.

_If only I had come here a few minutes back._

He went closer to where he saw them disappear. Then he noticed the large sakura tree.

He sat under its shade, recalling the moments when he used to play with Mi-chan under a sakura tree.

The moments when they used to be together, happily talking with each other...

... Laughing together...

He even remembered the time when they accidentally kissed.

At that memory, he smirked.

_Yeah, that kiss was like the kiss Saga and I had last night._

He recalled more memories.

More memories when they were used to be happy.

Memories when she used to be alive.

Then, the horrible event appeared before him.

He clenched his fist as he blames himself for her death.

_I wasn't there..._

_I wasn't even there to save her..._

_I let those stupid old men try to save her. But they couldn't! They're just bunch of idiots! They couldn't save her! But... I was to blame also... I wasn't there for her..._

He thought as a tear escaped from his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awright! I updated!!!

Please review! And also, to all those who reviewed, namely:

jeje3693

Arahi Sakura

Nephie-Chan 

heya-gurl

Cuna999

glenda23

**ARIGATO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It Takes Time To Heal**

"Mikan, we're posting the birthdays of each and everyone in this class so may I ask you when your birthday is?"

"..."

"Mikan?!"

"H-Huh?! Oh, hi Anna! What's up?"

"Duuh! I'm asking you when your birthday is!"

"I see... but why?"

"Aren't you listening?! We're posting the birthdays of each person here."

"I see... Well, I just had my fifteenth birthday the day before classes started!" Mikan proudly said.

"Really?! Okay, then! Thanks, _Mi-chan!_"

Anna walked away and started to ask everyone else.

Mikan sighed.

_I haven't been myself lately. W-wait! Did she just call me Mi-chan? Well, how did she know my nickname? Perhaps Hotaru told her. _She thought as she giggles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mikan!!!!" A pair of voices shouted to her. It was Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan shivered."What the-?!"

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! We had finished posting the birthdays! Will you look at it please?!"

"Sure." Mikan smiled at them, then, when she was walking towards the bulletin board, he saw Natsume staring at her. She smiled at him. In return, she got a glare.

Natsume started to walk away.

While they were looking at the newly-designed bulletin, Nonoko spoke.

"You know what guys, I don't know if it looks good or not because I saw Natsume-san staring at it and I don't know if he is criticizing it or whatever because he was glaring at it. I wanted to ask him if he doesn't like it but I was too afraid."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

Mikan looked at the bulletin board. It's not bad.

_I wonder why he had that expression._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, Natsume."

The boy glared at her.

"Don't dare to call me that, you stupid girl."

Mikan pouted. "Why not?!"

"Because... Because you're not her... There is no proof that you are her. Do you get me?"

"W-what..? I don't understand."

"By any chance, do you know or have you ever heard of the Shizuku village which was badly burnt down about 8 years ago?"

"Wel... n-no..." She hesitated. She knows that she have not yet heard of that village name. But when she heard it spoken by Natsume, it felt like she knew that village well. She felt like she had even lived there... And the fire that Natsume mentioned...

"I see... Was your birthday really the day before the classes started?"

"Yeah... so?"

"You were called Mi-chan a while ago, right?"

"Yes. That's my nickname. Isn't it cute?"

"Well, I don't like it."

"Huh? Why?"

"It reminds me of someone..."

"Someone? Who?"

"It's none of your business, idiot." He said as he walks away.

Mikan clenched her fist. "Just when I thought we're getting along."

Natsume's POV:

Mi-chan, huh?

Why do they have so many things in common?

Is it possible that she's Mi-chan?

After about an hour, I decided to take a walk again.

Then, I saw her again.

She was with her friends but she suddenly excused herself from her friends.

I wonder why?

No, not that I care.

Then, I saw Persona. Hah, another mission. Whenever he shows up, there's always a mission.

I gotta hide.

For some reason, I don't feel like going on a mission today.

I hid somewhere. Fortunately, he did not see me. I sighed.

I don't want to go on a mission today.

I just want to relax.

Hours passed and I still have nothing to do. It's getting dark. I guess I must go back to the dormitory.

"Black Cat." My ears perked at the sound of persona's voice.

I turned my head to him. I was just hiding from him.

"What now?"

"I have a bad news." I gave Persona an I-don't-care look.

"You always have a bad news."

"Saga is missing." My eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"I was about to give you a mission since an enemy wanted you. But since you didn't show up, they got Saga instead."

So it is my fault, huh?

"I see."

"The one who got her has a plant-controlling alice."

"What are they gonna do to her."

"They're holding her as a hostege."

I clenched my fists.

I have to find her.

Without saying another word, I ran away from Persona. I'm going to find her in any way possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry if this chapter's short.

I really apologize. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!!

To the reviewers of the last chapter:

Serena

berry smoothie

rosedreamer101

pockylover123

tyne16

BabieLuvly101

miknatsu143

WhItEdOvEqUeNnIeHiMe

black flame kit

clippit

nesbab

clariecandy

ladalada

jeje-chan

Nephie-Chan

RaNma11

94angelite

Arahi Sakura

Leenstarz


	6. Chapter 6

**It Takes Time to Heal**

**Chapter 6:**

Natsume's POV:

Where the heck did the enemies bring her?!?!

I clenched my fist even more as I run endlessly, following no path.

Then, I finally reached a place. I couldn't tell where the heck it is but I have a hunch that it is there that they hide Saga.

Mikan/Saga's POV:

Uhnnghh... Wh-where am I?

I slowly sat up weakly.

I looked around. It was unfamiliar.

Then, I remembered being pulled by some men and trying to scream but I couldn't. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

And now, I'm totally awake and I can sense danger everywhere.

I need to get out of here! I don't want to be here!!!

So I stood up quickly but gently so nobody would notice.

But... if someone catches me, what should I do? I can't depend on my nullifying alice alone!!!!

My healing alice also won't help!!!

I started to run without even thinking of what may happen.

When I have been feeling tired of running, I looked around.

Sigh...

No one's still there.

I started to walk silently, still trying to catch my breath.

"Trying to run away, eh?"

I gasped and turned around.

"Wh-what??? What do you want from me, anyway?" I raised my voice.

The enemy smirked. "Heh. Nothing. We just want that Hyuuga to come to us automatically."

My eyes widened. "H-he... He won't come!" I shouted. Thinking of that made my heart...well...somewhat ache.

"Really, huh?" I clenched my fist and ran away as fast as I can.

I need to get out of here.

"Well, well, well, you can run but you can't hide."

He chuckled and started to use his plant-controlling alice.

From the ground, came out big trunks of trees and they started to move towards me... catching me.

I started to run faster and faster. But it has no use. Those plants are definitely faster than me.

I'm starting to run out of breathe now.

I can see it coming closer...

... and closer...

...until I tripped.

Bad luck!

Then, I looked behind me as those trunks shot through me. Some hit me and even caused me bruises and bad wounds.

Shit! It hurts like hell!!!!

Then, one last big trunk started to shoot towards me and it has a very sharp point.

My eyes widened and I started to panic.

If it hits me, I'd die!!!!

I couldn't move!!!!

My heart started to beat faster.

I couldn't use the nullifying alice because I felt too numb.

It's like I even forgot how to use it!!!

I closed my eyes waiting for it to shot through me but it didn't.

When I opened my eyes, the trunk was burning wildly into crisps.

I looked at where the fire came from... Natsume.

"Nat--- Black Cat!!!!"

"Damn." The enemy cursed.

"Don't ever dare to her this person here." He said as he points at me idly.

"Heh. Why you little brat."

"Shut up." He said and burned him to crisps.

"Hn. Not even challenging." He said calmly as he looks at me.

"You okay?" I nodded.

He only gared at me as he does the inspection instead.

"Damn. You have badly done wounds. Heal yourself." He commanded.

I only stared at him and shook my head.

"I... I can't."

"Why not?" He asked, a little annoyed.

I only brought my gaze down.

He cursed again and took my hand nd forced me to stand up.

He inspected my wounds for a while.

I winced a little when he unconsciously touched one of my wounds. He looked at me and carried me bridal style back to the academy.

Finally, we reached the academy grounds.

He put me down and Persona appeared.

He smirked when he saw us. "Great job, black cat."

He looked away.

"Hey, Persona, ask that girl to heal herself."

"I can't command her that."

"How come?"

"Because the more she uses her healing alice, the more her lifespan shortens..." Persona explained.

Natsume's ears perked at the sound of this.

"...just like when you use you fire alice, your lifespan shortens.'

He smirked. "You two have the same situation."

"Then, why do you still ask her to heal those wounded people that you send on missions?" Natsume suddenly burst.

He smirked wider.

"I didn't save her for nothing." His statement puzzled both Natsume and I.

Saved me from what?

"P-Persona, you need not to say to him the reason why I can't heal myself."

"This Black Cat wants an explanation so I gave him one."

Natsume then turned to me. "and you, why do you follow all his commands."

I opened my mouth to speak. "He was the one to bring me here in this academy."

"But you know what may happen if you use your alice too much!" He shouted. Persona simply watched the heating argument.

I smirked. The truth is, I also want to live longer and not use my healing alice. But it's a gift. I shouldn't waste it. My vision blurred because of tears but thankfully, my mask is hiding my eyes.

I looked at him. "How about you? Why do you follow _his_ commands?"

That made him shut up and step back a little.

Now, Natsume, how will you answer that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicey, nicey! What a revelation!!!! Sorry, I didn't update sooner...

Gomen-nasai!!!! Gomen-nasai, minna!!!!!!!

Anyway, thankz for reviewing and I'll definitely love it if you review again, guys!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ARIGATO TO THESE LOVELY, ADORABLE PEOPLE **

WhItEdOvEqUeNnIeHiMe

wyona22

Nephie-Chan

Arahi Sakura

Niane Anne Marie

AngstLoveAnime1912

pinkstarpatricia

cute-azn-angel

okaix

black flame kit

rosedreamer101

animexanime obsessed

xXbunnyholicXx

ladalada

heya-gurl

clippit

glenda23

SB01

natsumemikan06


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Gakuen Alice but I want Natsume to be mine!!!! Just kidding… well, the last part, though.

**It Takes Time To Heal**

**Chapter 7:**

Mikan's POV:

He was silent for a few seconds.

"I only do those darn missions to protect the others, especially Ruka, from danger… and Persona… he…" He suddenly got irritated, "What the hell!? Why don't you just worry about yourself instead of asking that stupid question?" He burst, looking away.

I raised my eyebrow. "You asked the same _stupid _question, too."

He kept silent, probably stopping himself to say something he shouldn't.

"Enough of those arguments," Persona's low voice suddenly cut the silence. "I suggest that you, Saga, go to where you're supposed to be," He said to me and then, he turned his head to Natsume. "And you, Black Cat, go back to your room."

Natsume was the first one to walk away.

We both watched Natsume until he was out of sight.

Persona turned his head to me, looking at me as if commanding me to do as he says.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go to the hospital… but not before you explain what you've just said about saving me."

"Oh?" He smirked. "That was nothing. You'll just have to find it out yourself… in time."

I glared at him.

He simply smirked.

I sighed and walked away.

0o0o0o0o0

It was dark and gloomy in the hospital room. I was awoken because I heard some footsteps.

I wonder who it is.

I picked up my mask and put it on my face to cover my identity.

I got out of the room and looked around. The night's chilly air made me shiver.

It's creepy…

I followed the noise.

I saw someone's silhouette but I couldn't make out who it is. The person was sitting on a bench.

I stepped forward towards the silhouette.

Just as I was about to touch the shoulder of the person, he turned his head towards me.

GASP!

My eyes widened for a while.

I sighed in relief and smiled. "Phew! I thought it was someone suspicious." I sat on the bench. The person moved away from me. "Eh? Don't worry I'm not gonna harm you." I smiled at the person. He was a little boy with a cute face and silver hair.

I extended my arm for a handshake. "I'll introduce myself first. My name's Mi… uh… Saga!" He looked at me strangely for a while before taking my hand.

"Youichi…" I figured that the boy doesn't talk much. "Kawaii! You're sooo cute!" I said as I hug him.

He struggled to be free for a while but soon, he sighed in defeat and became comfortable in my arms.

"Why are you here, You-chan?" I said as I free him from my embrace.

He showed me his wounds and gave me a hurt look.

"Aaw… c'mon lemme see those wounds."

"…"

"Oh, gosh. Your wounds are deep. What have you been doing?"

He looked at me doubtfully. "M- Missions…"

"I see… H-Hey, what!? Missions? You have a dangerous alice, too?"

He nodded.

"So… what's your alice?"

"Summoning demons…"

I looked at him sympathetically. I took his arms and started to heal his wounds.

He looked at what I'm doing, stunned.

When I finally finished healing all of his wounds, he asked, "How do you do those, Saga-nee-chan?"

I smiled at him sweetly. It feels so good to hear a cute little boy call you nee-chan… too bad it's not my real name that he's calling.

"It's my alice." I explained.

"You have a nice alice… I wish my alice could help other people, too."

"Eh? Don't you like your alice?"

"In some way, I don't. But sometimes, I love it. It helps me avenge myself."

"Avenge, huh? Do some people bully you?"

He nodded.

"Now, that's not nice. Vengeance is not for you to make."

He kept quiet.

"Hey, do you understand me?"

He looked at me silently before he smiled and nodded.

I smiled back. "You should smile often. It looks good on you. Makes me remember of someone I know… He should smile too!"

"Who should?"

I waved my hands, "Oh, nothing! I was just-"

"Nee-chan, why do you wear a mask? Are you ugly or sumthin'?"

"W-What?! I am not!" I giggled.

"Then why are you wearing that mask?"

"Well, so that you won't see my face so you won't know who I am."

"Why do you need to hide your identity?"

"Well, just like you, I do missions."

"But you're not on a mission."

I smiled.

"You must be tired. C'mon, let us now sleep."

"I don't want to. I'm not sleepy."

"Then I'll sing for you to make you feel sleepy."

He nodded as he rests his head onto my lap.

I sang a lullaby to him.

He gripped my pajama and squeezed it.

I stopped singing.

"Is there a problem? Gomen, I'm not a good singer." I laughed nervously.

"No, that's not it. You're actually a great singer," I blushed, "It's just that you remind me of my mother. She used to sing that song to me… But she's not here right now."

"I see… But you're still lucky because you have atleast some memories of your mother… I couldn't remember anything about mine."

"Why?"

"I actually can't clearly remember my past."

"That's sad…."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, nee-chan, will you be my mother?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"S-Sure." We both smiled at each other and then I continued to sing.

Soon enough, he fell asleep.

I carried him to a hospital bed, which I assumed is his, and laid him there.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Go, now! It's dangerous!" a woman said.

"But mom, how about you?!" a voice of a little girl shouted.

I can hear sounds of some fire crackling and burning.

"I'll follow later. Just run and never stop running until you're safe enough to rest!!!" The mother shouted. The girl started crying. She's obviously confused of what to do.

"To where shall I run?! Will you be safe?"

"I don't know if I'll be safe. But, please, run, run somewhere far!!!" The mother pushed her daughter out of the house and urged her child to run away.

I looked at the mother. She looks so weak. Probably this woman has a disease.

The child did run fast. I looked back at the mother. As soon as the child ran, the mother fell to the floor and coughed out blood. I wanted to help her. I felt like I should help her. But somehow, I found myself running after the child but before I did, I heard the mother shout, "Be safe, Mi-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shouldn't I be helping the mother? But how about the child? Would she be safe if I run back to help the mother?

I could see fire everywhere.

Screams could be heard.

Footsteps' sounds are everywhere but I only focused myself on the child.

I should make sure that the child is safe- just like what the mother wanted.

I followed her. I shouted to her, tried to catch her, but I couldn't. She couldn't even hear me.

"Natsume! Natsume! Are you safe? Please answer me!" The girl shouted while crying.

Natsume? Mi-chan? Strange…

Just then, I just found her cornered by fire. She blacked out.

I ran to her but I saw the fire and it blocked my way. Still, I found myself feeling nothing so I continued to run to her.

I saw the flames slowly creep towards her.

She'll get burned!

Tears fell down my face and I sobbed hard.

Then, I saw a man with black hair jump out of nowhere. I don't know where he came from and how he got there but somehow, I felt relieved.

He put flames out of the girl's skirt and carried her away from the flames…

…Away from the burning village…

…Away from her mother…

…Away from danger…

…But away from everybody.

I blacked out also.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up, sobbing.

I can hardly breathe and my head is aching and tears kept falling.

I looked around.

I'm still on the hospital room.

What was it that I've just seen? A dream, perhaps?

Thank goodness, if it really was just a dream.

But still, I'm shaking.

I don't want to think of the scenes but at the same time, I want to think about the dream.

The man with black hair… he looks familiar…

He saved the girl.

Wait a minute, "saved her"?

Where did I hear that line? Naaaah, maybe it's just from another dream.

I remember the girl said "Natsume" and the mother said "Mi-chan."

A coincidence, maybe?

Perhaps I was just thinking about tonight's events too much.

I should let myself relax.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_I didn't save her for nothing…_

That is all, people!!!!!!!!!!! Hope ya liked it!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to all these people who reviewed!

SpringFairy14

denii05

fjords

kmc27

ReaperofDarkness

love-mikan --------- hey, I'm relly sorry! Thanks anyway for the review and for the advice! Luvz yah!

X-J0UR0-X

okaix

natsumeminds

ayumi klish

xXbunnyholicXx

Kate Marie

DeathAngel-Lavenda

tokyo-bend17

black flame kit

rosedreamer101

cute-azn-angel

ladalada

heya-gurl


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice………………

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice………………

Oh, by the way people, I made a "commercial" (I made a story just to break the ice cuz this story is getting more and more serious) and I kinda wanna share it with you, people, so pardon me if I'm gonna interrupt the story **It Takes Time To Heal **with this darn crap. Well, I'm saying sorry in advance if ever you won't like it so……. GOMEN!

Here it goes:

It was the academy's exam day and a new teacher, called Ms. F, gave them a really hard test… and when I say it's hard, it's really not-so-hard.

The students call her Ms. F because whenever she speaks, her /p/ sound becomes /f, her /b/ becomes /v/ and her /s/ becomes /th/. By the way, the exam is about "**f**ollution".

Anyway, even though it's really a not-so-hard test, most students are still having trouble answering the damn questions.

Of course, Mikan is one of them.

She was really having trouble with the damn exam. She really thinks it's hard…

So hard that her face is beginning to become blue in color…

Whenever someone looks at Mikan's side, chills run down their spine or they sweatdrop. They won't be surprised if Mikan suddenly turns gray and turns into a stone.

Meanwhile, Natsume is done writing his answers and is confident about his answers… He knew it too well…

He'll probably get a "**f**erfect" score.

He looked at Mikan and she looked like she's dying… she was laughing maniacally and had a weird and creepy expression. He cringed.

And since Natsume kinda wanna show some "kindness" (if he has any), he passed Mikan some text messages… I mean, answers.

Mikan was so happy she could just die! But if she died, then, how will she finish the exam?

But, really, she was so happy that her smile almost went up to her ears!! But saying that "her smile went up to her ears" is it actually an understatement 'cuz it actually went up to 360 degrees wide!! (Wow, I can't even imagine it! A 360-degree smile?! That's TOO wide!! I don't even think it's possible! LOL)

Hotaru saw that and was surprised. Her face twisted because of her surprise! Yeah, the emotionless-faced Hotaru had her face twisted!! If you were to see a person wearing a 360-gegree smile, wouldn't your face become twisted, too? My face probably would! A smile like that is really shocking, y'know!!

And at last, success!! Mikan finally finished the damn exam!! She was so happy she could just jump out from a hundred storey building!! But then, if she does that, she'll most probably die…. And when she does, what will happen to her EXAMS?!

Suddenly, Natsume passed her a note saying:

**N: **_Happy now?_

**M: **Yup! Arigato!!

**N: **_Yeah, sure._

**M: **Alright!

**N: **_Honestly, that test wasn't so difficult_… IDIOT! (He wrote the word idiot largely… so big that it almost occupied the whole space just to insult her)

**M: **Well, I'm sorry for being an idiot!!

Then, a few minutes passed and Natsume still wasn't replying…

Finally, he passed back the note….

Written on it was…

**N: **_I LOVE YOU_

**M: **Eh!? Do you have a fever or sumthin'?

**N: **_I'm being serious here_

**M: **Really………… In that case, I shall tell what I feel….

**N: **_sure_

**M: **I love you too

**N: smirks **_idiot_

**M: smiles **moron

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the end of the darn "commercial". Hope ya like it. prays for them to like it y the way, the "commercial" is not part of the story.

Here's now the CHAPTER 8 of the story…

**It Takes Time to Heal**

**Chapter 8:**

The masked lady and the black cat are currently running for their lives. (A/N: pictures them running together)

They had just completed a mission since Persona asked them to do a mission together.

But they had to run or else they'd die because there's a bomb that is just about to explode…

"Damn! You're way too slow!!" Natsume shouted to Saga.

She didn't answer but she's already panicking.

"AAH! DAMN!!" He shouted as stops for awhile to wait for the masked lady.

When she reached him, he carried her bridal style and started running again as quickly as he could.

But there is not much time. The bomb is gonna explode soon.

And it's going to explode in three…

Two…

One…

BOOM!!

Mikan's POV

I heard the explosion… I grabbed onto Natsume's shirt as if it is my life.

Then, I felt my head bump into something hard. A rock perhaps?

Whatever it was, I had no time to think about it because before I knew it, I was unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"yawns" I looked around as my eyes started to adjust to the darkness.

Am I alone?

NOOOOO!!

I'm scared of darkness!

"Hello?!" I started to call out. No answer was heard.

My eyes widened as I realize that I AM alone!

I started to sob.

But sobbing probably won't do me any good so I started screaming and running around in circles. (A/N: I don't think that'll also help sweatdrops)

Then, I tripped on something.

"What the-?!" I looked closely and came face to face with a cat!! No, I mean, just a cat mask.

"GAAAAH!!" I stumbled backwards. It was Natsume…… and he is unconscious.

It wasn't so dark so I could still see him.

He moaned and moved.

He quickly sat up and took off his mask.

Then, he started to look around, not even noticing me.

"Uhh…. Excuse me, black cat but I'm actually here."

He looked at me emotionlessly and said, "I know."

I sweatdropped. Then why didn't he even acknowledge my presence first thing after he woke up?

"I know you're there since I've been hearing a lot of sobbing and screaming before I woke up."

"O-oh. Sorry 'bout that I was just too scared and-"

"Agh!"

"Is something the matter?! Are you hurt?! Lemme see it."

"I-I'm fine."

I asked him to lie down… Darn! I'm so concerned about this guy!!

I unbuttoned his shirt and stared at his well toned body…

Eh?! Just why the hell am I staring at him at a time like this?! Then, I noticed a big wound on his side so I put my hands on top of it.

My hand started to glow.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted angrily ad he push away my hands.

"Let's heal that wound of yours!"

"I'm not gonna let you do that!"

"But…. But if I don't then you'll be hurt and-"

"I don't care. Why don't YOU take care of YOUR wound?" He calmly said, pointing at my knees.

"Nah, it's just a scratch." I said as I sit down beside him.

Then, I remembered Natsume asking me about a village named Shizuku village.

He sad it was badly burnt 8 years ago…

I wonder if it is somehow connected to my dream a few nights ago.

I want to ask him about it but I don't know how to start it…

He might discover that I'm Mikan Sakura.

"8 years ago…" He said. I was surprised. Did he read my mind? How did he know that I'm thinking about it?

"Y-yeah?"

"8 years ago, a village name Shizuku burnt down badly."

"Oh, how horrible… did you live there?"

"Yeah. I had a friend and I used to call her Mi-chan."

Mi-chan….. Oh! The name of the little girl in my dreams!

"Her favorite flavor was chocolate with strawberries. She loved sweet things and she's always nice to everybody." He continued.

"It sounds like she's a cute girl." I chuckled.

"She was."

"Was?"

"She's probably dead…"

"Dead? How did you know?"

"When the village burned down, she was there… she wasn't saved…"

_The village…. Fire…. A little girl…._

Scenes of my dream flashed through my mind. My head started to ache but I did not show Natsume my pain.

"We used to play together… Laugh together… I even gave her an expensive necklace."

"A necklace?"

Flashback

_"Aaw... Natsume, isn't that necklace pretty?"_

_"What? Where?"_

_"The one over there. See it? Cute, isn't it?!" The little girl said, pointing to an expensive-looking-but-very-pretty necklace._

_"Oh, that? Yeah." The little boy simply said._

End of Flashback

I shook my head.

"Here it is." He showed me a necklace. It looks kinda burned but it's still pretty.

"It's pretty."

"Yeah."

For some reason, I wanted to touch it… Like it belonged to me… Like it was mine…

"C-Can I…Touch it?"

"W-What?" He's surprised of what I said.

Before he even answered, I gently took it from his hand and began to admire it.

Natsume's POV

Normally, I wouldn't let anybody else touch it but when she took it from me, I feel that it's actually alright for her to touch it.

Seeing her admire it makes me think of _my _Mi-chan although I couldn't see Saga's face.

Then, a noise interrupted my train of thoughts.

The two of us stood up even though my wound is still hurting.

It was the rescuers from the academy.

They took us in their helicopters and pretty soon, we're back in the academy grounds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Normal POV:

That night, Mikan couldn't sleep….

She kept on having dreams that are not nightmares but those dreams make her head ache.

Finally, since she wasn't able to sleep, she stood up and tried to figure out what those dreams mean…

Lots of scenes went to her mind.

At last, she realized that those dreams are not simply dreams…

They are memories…

Her eyes widened because of realization.

She walked up to her desk and held the necklace Natsume showed her.

She wasn't able to return it to him.

She held the necklace close to her heart as she close her eyes and tears fell down her face.

"Ah…. Now I remember everything."

Tears continued to fall…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yay me! I finally finished this chapter!

Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter! Please review again! And also, give me your opinion about my damn commercial. Thanks!

**Luv these peepz:**

tokyobend17

SpringFairy14

kyatoraina-chan

your fellow authoress.

'Blue Moon and Roses'

candyxgirl

mangaluver123

dominiqueanne

Irumi Kanzaki

Midnight Taiyou

Jenniferli96

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

Cuna999

x0x0aIsHiTeRux0x0

Cupid's Diary

hellTiShy

Nina-neechan

kmc27

ladalada

rosedreamer101

Miksume

mookiee

heya-gurl


	9. Chapter 9

Aah… It's good to be back again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**It Takes Time to Heal**

**Chapter 9**

Now that she remembers her past, how will she say it to Natsume?

Why is life full of problems? Does it even run out of problems?

A gloomy-faced Mikan stood in front of the mirror trying to practice what she would say to Natsume.

"Natsume! Uhm… Remember when you asked me about the Shizuku Village? I just rembered it about it last night and I realized that actually I'm you're childhood friend…." She froze, keeping a big smile on her face… Then, she sweatdropped.

"That's too lame! It's like I forgot it for a long time and I just remembered it last night! But actually, that's what happened but it's too weird if I say it that way… Hmmn…" She started to think again…

"Why not try a new approach? Uhm…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Gaaah!!"

"You there, better hurry up if I were you." Hotaru coldly said as she sped away with her ride which is colored blue and shaped like an alligator… or perhaps it's a rat? Whatever it is, it has wings so it's actually really weird.

Well, what do you expect? It's Hotaru after all.

Mikan looked at the clock and it's… FIVE MINUTES BEFORE CLASSES START!!

Mikan's eyed widened before she screamed.

"Hey! Hotaru!! Come Back!! I need a ride!! And don't you "you there" me!! Heeeeyyy!! Are you even listening!!"

She started running while still screaming…

In the end, she ended up running to school and when she entered the class, she's late already while Hotaru got there in time…

That's the cruelty of life.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I wonder how I should tell Natsume?" She wandered aimlessly on the academy grounds as she keeps thinking about how she'd do what she has to do.

"Perhaps I'll-" She was cut off by a voice.

"Youichi! Just jump down!"

"Eh?! I wonder what's been happening there…" She went to the place where the voice came from.

She looked up and there, she saw Youichi up at a tree holding a black-colored cat.

She looked down and there, she saw Natsume desperately making Youichi jump down.

She looked up again and she saw how high up Youichi was!

She gulped.

"C'mon! Nii-chan will catch you!"

"But…" The branch fell… Youichi also fell…

Natsume was ready to catch Youici but Mikan jumped to rescue Youichi and accidentally pushed Natsume.

"Yes! I got h-- uh…" Mikan looked down and saw what's in her arms… She did not see any sign of Youichi but she saw a black cat, instead.

"…the cat…Oops!" Mikan nervously laughed.

"Darn! Where's Youichi, stupid?"

"Uuh…." They looked around and saw Youichi, rolling around like a ball.

They both sweatdropped.

"Youichi!" Natsume yelled, obviously worried about the silver-haired boy.

"I'll get him!" Mikan said and went to stop Youichi.

"Wa-!" It's too late for Natsume to even say anything because Mikan is already rolling like Youichi.

Natsume sweatdropped.

"Darn, these people!"

"Will you stop it!" He commanded but no one seemed to hear him.

"Darn, I said stop it!" He shouted as he grabs the black cat and harshly rolls it into a ball and throws it at the two rolling… uh… people.

Natsume expected Mikan and Youichi to stop rolling but instead, the cat rolled along with the two.

By that time, Natsume is really feeling angry.

"Will you PLEASE stop that!!" He exploded.

Mikan suddenly stopped rolling.

Youichi bumped at Mikan and stopped rolling.

The cat bumped at Youichi and stopped rolling.

Mikan looked at Natsume and said, "Did you just say "please"?"

Natsume kept quiet. Really, this girl is very dumb.

Mikan and Youichi stood up and the cat walked away.

Mikan stood there, frozen.

Youichi stood at his place staring at Mikan.

"Youichi, let's go and you better keep away from that stupid girl."

"What stupid girl?!" Mikan fumed.

"Nee-chan." Youichi held Mikan's hand with his two small hands.

"Eh?!"

Natsume stared at Youichi.

"Saga-nee-chan." Youichi said once more.

"Youichi, what are you saying?" Natsume asked.

Youichi looked at Natsume.

He pointed to Mikan while still looking at his nii-chan.

"Saga-nee-chan."

Mikan was surprised that Youichi can still remember her.

Natsume glared at Mikan.

"Uhh… I actually don't know what he's saying! Oh! I gotta go, bye!" She ran off.

Cut little Youichi tilted his head to the side and said, "Nee-chan?" as he watch Mikan run off to somewhere.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Whew! I wasn't ready for that!" Mikan sighed.

"Good afternoon, masked lady."

Mikan jumped a little.

"O-oh! It's just you, Persona! I'm relieved."

"Here, take this medicine with you."

"Oh, are these the usual medicines? Aren't there any missions?"

"There aren't any. I got to go."

"W-wait!"

Persona stopped, not looking back at Mikan.

"T-Thanks for saving me back in Shizuku village. It was you, right?"

Persona smirked.

"It's not for free, you know."

"Yes, I understand. That's why I'm doing my best to do MY missions, as well."

"Good."

"I'm really thankful that you saved me, Persona."

With that said, Persona pushed Mikan on a large tree and gripped her wrists.

He smirked.

"Do you know how much older I am than your age?"

"H-huh? N-n-no. What's with that question?" She nervously asked.

"I'm _only_ eight years older than you." Persona whispered but loud enough for Mikan to hear clearly.

"W-what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." Persona smirked, his lips dangerously close to hers. "I just wondered." He blew at Mikan's lips.

Mikan's heart beat loudly that she thought Persona might hear it.

Persona stepped back and smirked at her once more before disappearing.

Mikan fell on her knees.

She was so nervous that she almost forgot how to breathe.

"What was that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter nine is finished!

I was wondering… Persona x Mikan pairing? It's kinda weird…

But hey, Persona is hot, too, y'know!

**Thanks to these people that I'm able to update today:**

darkflame010

SeventhHeavens

tokyobend17

heya-gurl

dominiqueanne

SpringFairy14

92AnOnYmOuS

omgitschaeji

rosedreamer101

lucia096

Cuna999

sakuraaimier

kmc27

Miksume

tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08

Archangel Rhapsody

x0x0aIsHiTeRux0x0

Blizzel

'Blue Moon and Roses'

pLumBloSsoM07


End file.
